


Про пиратов

by adianna



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna





	1. Chapter 1

Каменаши пришел за деньгами и славой. Но больше за деньгами.  
  
Аканиши пришел за славой и бабами. Но больше за бабами.  
  
Танака пришел выпить и подраться. Много пил и много дрался. Был абсолютно счастлив.  
  
Уэда бил морду каждому, кто говорил, что он похож на девчонку, а вечерами тихо вздыхал о закатах и сильных широкоплечих пиратских капитанах.  
  
Зачем пришел Мару никто не знал, никому не пришло в голову спросить. Но Мару тоже был на своем месте.  
  
А вот когда на борт заявился Тагучи, рыцарь без страха и упрека, с белым плащом и благородным взглядом, весь из себя нацеленный на спасение утопающих и защиту обиженных, ребята немного впали в ступор.   
  
Слова нашлись только у пьяного вдарабан Танаки.  
\- Гы, а давайть я его это.. гык ...усыновлю?   
  
В прошлый раз это была баржа с котятами, Коки два месяца дулся на всех и страдал разбитым сердцем. На этом фоне Тагучи показался меньшим злом.  
***  
  
\- Но я не понимаю, - наконец сказал Джунно, разглядывая свою новую экипировку, - как можно так сражаться? Это ведь даже не настоящая сабля.   
  
Она, в общем-то, и на игрушечную тянула мало – лезвие всего ладонь длиной, абсолютно тупое. Джунно подозревал, что выглядит смешно просто держа ее в руках.  
  
\- Так.. гык, это пока ты только учишься. Настоящий пират, он и без сабли сила, - и Танака дыхнул перегаром так, что Джунно понял, да – сила. Без вопросов.  
  
Когда в голове чуть прояснилось, он обвел взглядом остальных, ища подтверждение словам Коки:  
  
Уэда ворчал под нос про порванный кружевной манжет и испачканную манишку, пока деловито перебинтовывал разбитые о челюсть очередного ухажера пальцы.  
  
Мару сидел рядом, пересчитывал выручку за добычу и довольно посмеивался. Он так заболтал портового перекупщика, что через три часа тот был готов заплатить какую угодно цену. Лишь бы его оставили в покое.  
  
Следующим был Аканиши, который заметив внимание к своей персоне, осклабился и облизнул черенок трубки самым неприличным образом. Джунно покраснел и немедленно перевел взгляд...  
  
...На Каменаши. Но что-то спрашивать у Каменаши ему тут же расхотелось – тот недовольно косился на Аканиши и нарочито небрежно вертел в руках свою трость. Крепкую массивную трость.  
  
Да, похоже, настоящему пирату действительно сабля ни к чему.  
***  
  
\- У меня кролик на заднице, - тоном человека, только что узнавшего о том, что новый повар подал ему к обеду любимую собачку, сказал Джунно. Он повернулся одним боком, другим, но зеркало не врало. – У меня. На заднице. Нарисован. Кролик.  
  
\- Новая маскировка, - Танака, красуясь, прохаживался по каюте в новом (точнее старом) камзоле из леопардовой шкуры, со спины которого скалилось что-то круглое и лиловое. Или улыбалось, на таком фоне понять было трудно, - круто, правда? Это Уэда придумал.  
  
Джунно покосился в сторону Уэды, который заканчивал обряжать Каменаши то ли в короткие штаны, то ли в длинные панталоны. Каменаши как раз многострадальчески возвел глаза к потолку и что-то тихо сказал. Что именно он сказал, Джунно слышно не было, но Уэда в ответ как-то недобро на Каменаши посмотрел и угрожающе бухнул на стол самую уродливую и несуразную пару ботинок, которые Джунно когда-либо видел.  
  
Это принимая во внимание фиолетовые сапоги Коки.  
  
\- Ну круто же? – видимо Танаке надоело ждать ответа, и его повторный вопрос разнесся по каюте предательски громко. Уэда чуть-чуть повернул голову в их сторону.  
  
Джунно сглотнул.  
  
\- Конечно, круто, - смиренно согласился он.   
  
В конце-концов, в мире есть вещи и пострашнее кролика на заднице.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ган-ду-шу-пу-гу, - по слогам прочитал Каменаши, потом оглянулся вокруг и снова с сомнением посмотрел на книжку. Повернул голову то так, то эдак, прищурился, но ничего похожего на сопутствующую картинку поблизости все равно не наблюдалось. – Ба-ку-шу-та-гу, - прочитал он следующий пункт. Опять ничего. 

\- Эй, чего ищешь? – рядом из-за скрученной кучи веревок (у них тоже было свое название, но до этого раздела в «Маринистике для чайников» и «Сто шагов к пиратству за семь дней» Каме еще не дошел) материализовался Танака, помахивая трофейным палашом, который он кое-как, после трех часов мучений, прицепил-таки на пояс. 

\- Гандшпуг, - подчеркнуто нейтральным голосом ответил Каме. – Бакштаг.

\- От такого и слышу! – моментально обиделся Коки. Пояс упорно отказывался держаться на бедрах, и его обязательно приходилось придерживать рукой, поэтому любые замечания по поводу внешности он сейчас воспринимал особенно остро. 

\- Вот, - вместо ответа Каме просто протянул ему книгу. 

Если поднапрячься, то можно было услышать, как Аканиши и Тагучи решают, можно ли считать рулевое колесо колесом, если из него торчат ручки, и что же тогда все-таки штурвал, а в капитанской каюте Уэда картинно страдает морской болезнью. Он начал страдать, как только они поднялись на борт, а на попытки Мару заикнуться, что корабль еще даже не спущен на воду, только невнятно ругался и швырял, что под руку попадется. 

Учитывая, что он пытался начать страдать еще в гостинице, а в каюте почему-то оказались ящик с ядрами и запасная якорная цепь, Каме считал, что Мару сам напросился. 

Коки тем временем вертел в руках книжку и опасливо оглядывался, словно на него из темных углов сейчас поползут эти самые загадочные… гандшпуги. Каме только печально вздохнул.   
Может еще не поздно забыть про всю эту затею и все-таки махнуть на поиски Эльдорадо? В конце-концов «Стань кладоискателем за один месяц» он выписал в шести экземплярах еще три недели назад.


End file.
